Fire Emblem: Robin Snapshots
by crazypandagirl
Summary: While bored in math class, I find myself writing stories of Robin and her life, how she wakes up after sacrificing herself being the most common ones so far. These are all one-shots, and the chapter names are the names of each story. Rating is listed at T, but some of these will be K, and this will always be marked as complete just in case. now including other themes non-sacrifice
1. Return

Robin POV

I stare into the eyes of Grima, glowing red in the face of my future self, filled with hate and a hint of fear as I raise my hand a growing orb of purple energy in my palm. "For once, I'm glad you and I are one in the same. It means that I can give my life to save those I love."

"You wouldn't!" he snarls. "You would destroy yourself, no matter what Naga said!"

I close my eyes, picturing baby Lucina back in Ylisstol, and her future. "Then so be it. I deserve this just as much as you!" I release the raw energy, hitting my other self in the chest. The energy absorbs into her, and begins deteriorating her from the inside out, body turning to dust and scattering in the wind.

A sudden pain in my chest makes me cry out, dropping to my hands and knees. Chrom runs to me, taking my dissolving hand in his. He has tears in his eyes as he stares at me helplessly.

I raise my hand to his face, wiping away the tears. "I'll be back before you know it. Take care of everyone while I'm gone, alright?"

He nods, whispering, "I swear it. I will never stop searching for you, no matter how long it takes to bring you home."

"Thank you, Chrom." I whisper. The last thing I feel is the brush of his lips against mine.

It feels as though I'm trapped under a mountain of armor, darkness pressing in on me, threatening ot consume me. Naga calls out to me, telling me not to worry about how long I've been here for, while the darkness tries to rip me apart. I try to ignore it, focusing on all of the wonderful memories I've made with Chrom and the Shepherds, even hearing his voice echoing over me from the afternoon we met, arguing with Lissa over what to do about me. I open my eyes to watch the memory, the light burning even in memory.

"I see you're awake now." He says with that damn, cocky smirk of his.

"Hey there." Lissa greets me, the childish giggle making me smile back.

"There's better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." He orders, extending his hand to me. I take his hand, feeling him pull me up much more roughly than I remembered, bringing me crashing into his chest in a massive hug, his hand quickly tangling itself into my hair. "Welcome back. It's over now." He whispers.

My eyes widen in shock. "I'm not… dreaming?" I ask, unsure if this is real.

In response, Chrom lifts me in the air, twirling me around before bringing me back in for a passionate kiss. "This is no dream, love. You're home."

Lissa laughs as she yanks me from her brother's arms, pulling me into a strong hug of her own. "You've only been gone around four months, so you came back just in time for Lucy's birthday! But it's been so dreadfully boring without you there at the palace that it's felt like you were gone for years!"

I look to Chrom for confirmation, which he gives with a sad nod. "It's all to true, I'm afraid. But I knew you would be back around now."

"How?! Even I didn't know, and I was the one who was gone!" I asks, totally bewildered.

He grins and pulls me from Lissa, whispering into my ear suggestively, "Morgan's birthday is about a year off, Robin."

My face burns at this declaration. "I-I guess that's a-a good h-hint." I stammer.

He wraps an arm over my shoulders, leading us towards the road. "Yes, though he only mentioned it once, and I naturally remembered so I could try being a better father."

Upon Return to Ylisstol

Chrom takes me straight to the barracks, rather than to the nursery like I had been hoping. "Chrom?" I asks, tugging his hand. "Why are we coming here first?"

He smirks and pushes me through the doorway, where two flurries topped with blue hair barrel into me, nearly knocking us all to the floor before Chrom braces us. The sound of sobs and whispers of 'Mother' reach my ears, reminding me of the future Lucina and Morgan.

I wrap my arms around both of them, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. "I'm back." I whisper to them over and over again as they slowly calm down in my arms.

"Mother, please don't ever leave us again." Morgan whimpers in my ear.

I hold them tightly for another moment before slightly pulling back to look each of them in the eyes. "I'll never leave like that again, I promise."

They finally release me, and Sumia steps forward, carrying a squirming bundle topped with shiny blue hair. "Look who's here for you Lucy." She says as she turns the child to face me.

The little toddler's eyes light up with joy as our eyes meet each other's. "Mama!" she squeals, unwrapping her arms from around Sumia's neck to reach for me, flexing her hands in a demand for me to take her.

I take my little girl to the sweet murmurs of all the female Shepherds. I sigh in content as my baby snuggles into my neck, smoothing her hair with a smile. "It's so good to be back." I whisper.

Chrom wraps us in his arms from behind. "I never thought this would happen in such a fashion to us, but I am glad now that it did. I'm grateful that Naga didn't give us a false hope.

"She let me come home when I had recovered and wouldn't let me go a moment sooner." I lean back into his embrace, feeling the warmth radiating off of him I wasn't aware I had missed.

After a quick dinner in the mess hall, Chrom and I tuck Lucy into her crib for bed, then go to our own room just down the hall. As I step to the wardrobe, Chrom wraps one arm around my shoulders, the other sliding around my waist. "What are you doing, Robin?"

"Uhm, getting a nightgown?"

I feel him smirk into the back of my neck as he chuckles. "Why bother, when I haven't truly welcomed you home yet?"

I shiver and turn in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. "Well, when you put it like that, why not?"

Okay, that's as far as I'm willing to go. You know where this will lead, so I'm not going anywhere, not to mention I'm too young to know much more than where babies come from, and I avoid enough of those stories. If you're really interested in knowing what's happening, then read someone else's M rated story!

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening.


	2. Waking Up

Robin POV

I wake up in a field, alone and with dark, churning clouds above promising rain soon. Rising clumsily, I bit back a groan of pain as my stiff muscles seize up, the most pain coming in a single line across my back. I look over my shoulder to see a patch of dried blood staining the ground, in a matching splotch just barely visible on my dark coat.

Taking a deep breath, I force myself to hurry over to the trees lining the road, deciding that they can provide adequate cover from the rain while I'm still looking for civilization. I make it just into the tree line as the first heavy droplets fall, quickly becoming a downpour as I follow the road through the forest.

Not long after I leave the field, voices echo through the woods, dimly reaching my ears in voices distorted by the storm. Not taking any chances, I break into a run, trying to get as far away from the voices as fast as I can. I know I've been found out when the sound of someone running after me catches my ears, and I barely hold back a scream as I fall into a stream, the cold water soaking me and chilling me to the bone. The harsh rocks of the streambed cut my hands and elbow, bruising the rest of me as I scramble upright and wade through the rushing water to the opposite side of the stream. I forge on as splashing alerts me to the continued pursuit, and in desperation I search through the deep pockets of my dripping coat, finding a serviceable, but worn Thoron tome. Without hesitation, I throw back a rushed bolt of thunder, aiming at the ground to disorient my follower, just as another force, heavy and clanking, barrels into me from the side.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" I scream as hands wrap strongly around my wrists, restraining them behind me, and another set takes my tome, though both are somehow gentle. I try to fight back, struggling pointlessly in the strong, armored hands of my captor. "Let go of me!"

"Milady, calm down!" Frederick's stern, grounding voice booms in my ear as the weight on me lifts, no longer pinning me down, although continuing to restrain me. "Just breathe, you're safe."

Tears begin to burn in my eyes as my throat clogs up. "Fr-Frederick?" He releases my wrists and rolls me over, and a mop of blue hair, soaked from the weather, looms over me. "Ch-Chrom?"

He pulls me up and into his arms, radiating the warmth I lack. "Gods, Robin! Why did you run from us?!"

I shiver and feel the tears mixing in with the rain soaking us all, wrapping my arms around him weakly as he holds me in place strongly. "I-I di-didn't kn-know i-it was y-you…" I gasp out, trying to hold in the tears but failing miserably. He runs his hand over my back, and I nearly shriek in pain as he touches the wound.

His eyes widen as he pulls his hand back. "Robin, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were hurt!"

I shake my head as exhaustion settles in. "It's okay, it's just a flesh wound. I'll be healed in no time."

A bottle is shoved in my face as a hand settles on my shoulder. "Drink some of this, Milady. It's one of Stahl's concoctions he instructed us to give to you when we found you."

I accept it with shaky hands, and nearly drop it before Chrom takes it and pulls out the stopper. He holds it to my lips and tips the potion into my mouth, forcing me to swallow it before I can ask questions. When the bottle is empty, he hands it back to Frederick and sweeps me up into his arms as a wave of warmth and dizziness comes over me. "What was that…?" I ask, dazed from the effects of the potion.

Chrom kisses my temple, and smiles against my skin. "Something that would help you to get over the shock of coming home. Naga had warned us you may still be in shock when you returned, and we were hoping that we could find you first so we could help you get back to yourself sooner with this stuff."

I wrap my arms around his neck and curl into his arms a bit tighter. "Thanks." My eyes drift shut as he carries me away, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

I feel his chest rumbling in slight laughter as he whispers, "Sleep well, my little Robin. You'll need it to deal with your sister-in-law."

I got bored in math class, and here is another result of that.

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.


	3. The Guilt We Run From

Robin POV

Chrom… he always occupies my thoughts as I run faster from him, yet he always seems to stay one step behind me, no matter where I go.

He sometimes almost has me in his grasp, but I barely slip through his fingers every time. Sometimes he sees me as he crests a hill, and shouts for me to stop running from him, but I can't do as he asks. I try to never be close by when he does somehow manage to find me, for fear that I will only fail him once more. It was my failure to anticipate what Aversa might do that lead Emmeryn to make the choice to die rather than allow Chrom trade the Fire Emblem for her life.

It's been days since I last saw him, and I worry that he may have thought of some new way to catch me. I don't think he understands that I left so that he would never suffer from my mistakes ever again.

I am jolted awake by a rustle of leaves in the tree above me. Without a second thought, I roll away, only to fall into a small pit hidden under a layer of leaves. It halts me long enough for the bandits to come out from their hiding places and grab me, one of them punching me in the face to stun me, preventing me from fighting back as they bind my hands and gag me.

"A pretty one." The leader murmurs, running the blade of a dagger down my neck and over the front of my shirt, revealed by my open coat. "Maybe I'll keep her for myself."

He rolls me onto my front, allowing his hands to roam over my body, lingering over my hips. I start shaking in fear as tears fill my eyes, knowing my fate the second he orders the rest of the band to leave us alone for a while. As he goes to lift the back of my long coat, an angry shout fills the night, followed by the sound flesh being mutilated by a blade and a gasp. A heavy weight falls atop me, winding me. I struggle to breathe even after the body is lifted away, my bindings cut away by a gentle hand.

I push myself upright, turning to my rescuer with thanks on my lips, when the words catch in my throat as I see Chrom is my hero. "Gods, I thought I would never catch up!" he whipsers, pulling me into a strong hug. I clutch at the back of his tunic, crying out of fear and relief into his shoulder.

He holds me tightly as I cling to him, rubbing soothing circles into my back, comforting me as best he can. We stay there for a while longer until I finally calm down, so he takes the opportunity to throw my small bag of belongings over his shoulder while keeping a firm grasp on my hand with his free one, almost as if he fears I will run off again.

He then gathers me into his arms, so I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me away from the small campsite quickly, careful to be as gentle as possible as he traverses the thick undergrowth.

"Why did you run?" he asks a long hike later, one which I am sure he would have refused to allow me to walk even if I were up to it. That is, also, if I were willing to stop snuggling into him. "Why didn't you at least say goodbye?"

"I… I couldn't have left if I did. It would have been too hard." I whisper into his neck, unable to look him in the eye. "I couldn't let you suffer from another mistake, not again."

He stops walking very suddenly, grip tightening around me. "All this time, and you still feel guilt over her death? It wasn't your fault."

I bite my lip as it begins to tremble, feeling tears threatening to fill my eyes. "I should have predicted it, I should have known." My voice trembles as I strain to hold in the tears.

"I don't blame you Robin, you blame yourself. You have to understand that you're only human. You can't predict everything." He shakes me lightly for emphasis. "Please, I don't want you running away from me- us anymore. Just come home, we need you. I need you."

Tears fall from my eyes once more as I finally look into Chrom's eyes. "But what if-"

He cuts me off with a kiss, desperate and filled with love. My eyes flutter shut as butterflies swirl about in my stomach. My fingers wind into his hair before he breaks away, blush clear even in the darkness of the night.

"I need you at my side, Robin. Lissa needs her best friend, the Shepherds need their tactician and friend. I need the woman I love with me forever." He whispers carefully, as though his gentle words will break me.

I rest my head on his shoulder, yawning. "If you're sure that it wasn't my fault, then I'll come home." I burrow my face into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes to fall into the world of dreams.

Just a short one-shot that I thought of in math class. I actually have this annoying calculator that I hate that I've been writing on in there lately, and nobody ever thinks that I'm doing anything not math because of that. Major hint for those of you stuck in easy math classes that you're bored of and feel sudden inspirations strike: pull out either the calculator or a piece of paper. Calculator works better though, otherwise the teacher might think you're doing homework for something like English, and you're clearly not if they take it up to look at it for some odd reason.

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, how many times do I have to say this?


	4. Seashore Memories

Chrom POV

I walk along the beach on the southern border of Ylisse, watching the sunset with hardly a care as I run the days before the final battle in my mind, wondering how I could have missed that Robin would never have kept her promise not to strike down Grima. I should have known that she would never have allowed that monstrosity that destroyed Lucina's world to live to rise again in the distant future, regardless of the fact that there could someday be another group like us to prevent it from happening.

I sigh as the sun vanishes under the horizon, and blink, swearing there was a flash of green from the corner of my vision. "A green flash…" I mutter, shaking my head as I turn around, following my footsteps back towards camp.

The waves crash as a gentle breeze flows around me, reminding me of Robin's gentle way of wrapping her arms around my neck in our final moments together years ago atop Grima's back, as she vanished in my arms.

" _Chrom… promise me you'll think of all the good times while I'm gone," she whispers from under my chin as I hold her fading body close._

 _I nod, holding myself together. "Of course, Robin. I promise to think of you every day, without fail. You will always be in my mind, love."_

 _She sighs and turns her gaze up to meet my eyes, her white hair billowing around us. "I love you Chrom. More than you know," she whispers, tears in her eyes._

 _I lower my face to hers, resting my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. "And I you, Robin." I lower my lips to hers, desperate for one last gesture, a promise to see each other once more._

"Chrom?" Lissa's voice calls out, pulling me from my thoughts of Robin.

I raise my head and plaster a smile on my face for her. "I'm coming Lissa," I call back to her, taking one last look back to the churning ocean before turning my back to it, entering the camp once more.

"Milord, I am glad you are alright. Nobody has seen you all afternoon, and we had all begun to worry," Frederick informs me, a frown on his usually blank face.

I shakes my head and walk past him. "I was just taking a walk, and thinking… of her," I explain.

His eyes widen slightly as he nods in acknowledgement. "I understand, Milord. I will let the Shepherds know you are alright." He turns to walk away, first approaching Sumia and enlisting her help in spreading the word.

I turn to Lissa, opening my mouth, when she jabs her finger in my face. "You have to believe that she will come back, Chrom. You're starting to give up on her, aren't you?"

I close my mouth, shaking my head. "I would never give up on her, Lissa. I just miss her, is all. It's been four years, and Lucy… she barely remembers her mother."

Lissa sighs and steps back. "Listen Chrom, everyone misses her, and though none of us could miss her as much as you and your daughter, but we all pray for her return every night before we fall asleep, talk about her together when you walk out of camp. Maybe you should just… pray for her tonight. You never know if that one thing is all it will take to bring her back."

I nod and walk into my empty tent, lacking Robin's mess of papers and books that used to lay strewn all about the tent during the wars. I look at the crate of her books that she always insisted on bringing along, though I never saw her open it, or even suspected that she ever had the opportunity to go through it. I humor myself and pull off the lid, finding her hidden stash of tomes and tactical volumes. I chuckle to myself, finally having found where she stored them where none had ever even thought to look for them.

"No wonder you were so protective of this crate, Robin. You put everything you needed in here, didn't you?" I ask to the air, hoping that it will somehow reach her ears.

Hours later, I find myself unable to sleep, even with the peace of the night in the forest. With a small grumble to myself, I pull on my boots, strap on Falchion, and step out of my tent, setting a destination for the beach once more. As I pass the campfire, Lucina waves at me tiredly, a hand on her own Falchion. "Can't sleep, Father?" she asks, worried.

I nod with exhaustion. "I'll be on the beach for a while, Lucina, then I'll be back."

She nods and adds another log to the fire. "Just don't go too far, alright?"

"I promise, Lucina," I respond as I walk away from her. As the soil turns to sand, I breathe in the salty air, the humid breeze soothing to my racing mind. With a sigh, I sit in the sand a few feet from the water, fiddling with a small shell I find buried in the sand next to me. With a small smile, I whisper, "Robin, come back to me soon, I need you…"

" _Chrom…"_ I hear on the breeze, her voice barely a whisper. I look to my right, rising quickly and unsheathing Falchion, then turn back towards the camp, finding nobody there. I look to the left of the sea, and catch my breath at the dark bundle floating ashore.

Without hesitation, I pull off my boots and armor, plunging Falchion into the sand to mark where to go, before I plunge into the warm water, swimming desperately to rescue the motionless person in the water. I reach the person, finding silvery white hair gleaming in the moonlight around a painfully familiar face. The outfit she wears is not the one she was last in, as her coat was left behind in my arms when she vanished, but a beautiful gown I had given her for her birthday a few months after our wedding, the sleeves off her shoulders and trailing down to her knees, with a neckline that goes a little lower than she usually liked. I can't discern the color in the moonlight, but I know it is blue and purple, a combination of our favorite colors.

I wrap my arm around her waist and swim back to shore, dragging her behind me until we finally return to shore, where I wrap an arm around her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her out of the water into the chilly night air, shaking her gently. "Robin, wake up. Please, please, wake up," I whisper into her ear, holding her close as I kneel in the sand. I get a response of her curling more into me, moaning softly. "Come on, love, you need to wake up."

She moans again in unconscious protest, burying her face in my arm. "Fif mmmr mmnntss…" she mumbles.

I tangle my hand into her hair, running my other hand up and down her side. "Come on, just wake up. Please Robin, for me," I beg her, though I feel myself grinning at her reaction. Oh, how I've missed seeing her in this dress…

I feel her eyelashes flutter against my bare arm, and her whole body shifts as she turns her head. "Chrom?" she whispers, eyes barely open. "Wh-where am I?" she asks tiredly, shivering.

I lean down and kiss her senseless, barely able to get a response from her before I pull away from her lips. "You're safe, Robin," I whisper, before kissing her once more, pulling her as close as I can without hurting her. Her arms slowly, but surely, lift to wrap around my neck, and I feel just how cold she has become. I pull away from her reluctantly, and I can tell she doesn't like it either. "Let's get back to camp and get into something dry, love."

I rise slowly, setting her on her feet as I gather up my sword and armor, though seeing her wearing no shoes makes me frown. "I'll be fine just walking to camp, Chrom, honest," she mutters, leaning on me as I stand up straight with my boots on and armor in my arms.

Robin POV

I walk carefully behind Chrom as he leads me to camp, still trying to absorb that I've been away from him for four years, when it feels as though I've only been gone but a day. I step over the branches, holding up my gown in one hand as I keep the other wrapped around me, trying to keep myself somewhat warm in my soaked condition, though I fail to understand why Chrom looks at me the way he does.

"We're almost there, Robin," he murmurs to me after we trudge along for a few minutes in the dark from the beach where I washed up. "Lucina's on watch, she'll be thrilled to have you back."

I smile at the thought of my daughter, both time traveler and the one who must be around five by now. "How have they both been?"

"They both miss you, but the one back in the castle barely remembers you anymore. And they both need you back."

I clench my hand over my heart, trying to ease the throbbing pain from knowing how much they have all suffered from my choice. "I'm sorry I broke my promise Chrom, but I just… couldn't let the opportunity to pass to destroy Grima…" I whisper, tears in my eyes, blurring my vision.

He stops and shifts his armor to his left arm, wrapping the other around my shoulders to comfort me. "I can't blame you Robin. I shouldn't have made you promise me that, when I should have known it would go against all you stand for to keep to it. I just didn't want to face the fact that you could vanish so soon, or so easily, when we had another option, no matter how temporary it might have been."

I nod and pull his arm down to wrap around my waist, twining our fingers together. "Thank you, Chrom, for bringing me home."

We continue on in silence, and Lucina almost crushes me with the strength behind her hug. "Mother!" she cries, sobbing into my shoulder as I hold her close, shushing her, but the whole camp wakes up from the disturbance. "Mother, don't you ever vanish again!"

I purse my lips and comb my fingers through her hair. "I won't, my baby, I promise," I whisper to her.

"Milady," Frederick gasps, before I see a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Maybe you and Milord ought to retire to your tent for the night. We can continue the reunion in the morning."

I nod, before realizing that everybody but Chrom is blushing to some degree and avoiding looking anywhere but my face, while he takes in a good eyeful of the rest of me while smirking mischievously to himself. I then look down, and blush furiously myself, recognizing the low cut of the bodice and the split skirt of the dress Chrom gave me for my birthday one year, and he was the only one who was ever supposed to see it.

"Ch-CHROM!" I shout, covering my chest and ensuring the others can't see much more than what they already had. "Why didn't you say what I was wearing?!"

He chuckles to himself and guides me away to the tent, tying the flaps together and putting a charm for containing sounds and keeping people from entering on the ties. "I do believe I was enjoying the view so much it slipped my mind."

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me in for a rough kiss, making my heart beat faster and makes my blood rush faster through my veins. Without breaking the kiss, he lowers us to the cot. After a few minutes, we break away from each other to inhale, and I comb my fingers through his hair with one hand, as I fiddle with the clasp of his cape with the other.

"Chrom, I love you," I whisper in his ear as I lean up to him, holding him close.

His arms wrap around my waist and he sighs, pressing a kiss onto my neck. "I love you, Robin."

I sigh in content, glad to be back with him, and knowing that we will soon bring Morgan into existence.

Yeah, you can kinda figure out where that one leads, so use your imagination if you want to, or go read an M rated story, I won't write that kind of stuff, just a little… situation in which I believe these things could occur as a result.

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.


	5. While Hunting for the Bakery

Chrom POV

I walk with Robin at my side, his hood thankfully down for the trip into town so he doesn't accidentally scare anybody like he usually does.

"So, Chrom, where is that bakery that you heard about again?" he asks, looking around the street for any sign of the bakery.

I shrug. "I'm not sure, Stahl only said it was just off the main street by the fruit vendor."

"Yeah, did he say which one?" he deadpans, giving me a lighthearted glare.

"Um, he said the one with the apples facing-" he gets cut off by screaming on the other end of the street, where the sounds of magical attacks are being exchanged between two parties. "Robin, tell me you've got a tome with you!" he shouts as we charge in the direction people are fleeing from.

"Yeah, a few of them!" he shouts back over the din. "WHOA!" he yells in surprise as one of the combatants goes flying past him, just barely missing him. They hit the wall of the building, and look up with a snarl directed at their opponent, a man who eerily resembles Validar, just a few years younger than what I remember.

"You little bitch! You dare attack me?!" he shouts, opening the Flux tome and sending a powerful spell in the direction of his opponent.

The person he attacks wears a coat identical to Robin's, though smaller and with the hood up. "I would dare!" the person, a woman, shouts, throwing a strong thunder spell his way.

"Robin, we're helping the woman!" I shout over the crackling attack.

He nods in acknowledgement, and opens his own Arcfire tome, letting the flames follow up the attack on the man as I run to the woman's side. "Thanks for the assistance," she mutters as I draw up next to her. "Can we talk after this is taken care of?" she asks.

"Yeah, but let's get rid of this guy. Gods, he just doesn't stay dead, does he?" I growl under my breath.

With a yell, I charge at the man, and he grabs my blade with his magic laced hands. "You!" he shouts, snarling at me now. "This isn't possible!"

"Over here, _Father!"_ the woman screams as she charges over to the man, stabbing upwards into his heart with a giant bolt of lightning. "I will _never_ fall to your will," she whispers to him as she steps back, and I step back as well.

The man falls onto his back, dead and slightly fried. "Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Robin cheers halfheartedly. "But Chrom, didn't we finish him off years ago?"

"Yeah, I thought so as well…" I agree with him, slowly turning to the hooded woman. "Might you please be so kind as to lower your cowl, miss?"

"Oh, um, sorry," she exclaims as she reaches up to lower her overbearing hood. It falls back to reveal a woman almost identical to Robin, with the exception of having her hair held up in pigtails falling nearly to her waist. "Listen, it's a bit of a story of how I got here, but I really didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. My husband- oh gods, where did that man go?!" she shouts, looking about her before settling her gaze on me. "I can tell you're not him. Have you seen another version of yourself around here anywhere?"

"Uh, no?" I guess, looking to Robin for some help.

He steps up next to me with a frown. "Miss, you might do better to explain what happened before we intervened."

"Oh, right. We were in the Dragon's Table fighting my father for the Fire Emblem when he cast some spell that pulled us out of there, and I just turned up in the middle of the busy street with him still trying to kill me. I didn't think much of it until I realized that you're not-" she gets cut off by my voice, but not mine.

"Robin, thank the gods you're alright! I couldn't find you anywhere, so I just followed the sounds of you two hashing it out!" a man identical to me rushes up to her and holds her close.

"Chrom, I was so worried about where he sent you!" she cries, before smacking him upside the head. "Now we really need to find our way back home, and not in the baking district of Ylisstol."

"Sorry, but that's where I wound up," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hold it, you two!" Robin shouts, gaining their attention again.

My doppelganger steps back, pulling his Robin behind him. "What in the gods is going on?" he asks us.

"I was in the middle of trying to figure that out for myself just when you showed up, dear husband of mine," the woman drawls sarcastically.

I suddenly put two and two together. "You're from an Outrealm, aren't you?"

They trade a glance as Robin looks over at me. "Somehow, this doesn't seem like the strangest thing to have happened to me," he jokes, before turning his attention to the other Chrom. "I have one very important question for you before we get any further with this conversation."

The other man quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "And what might that be?" his female counterpart asks, peeking out from behind her husband.

"Did you see a bakery by a fruit stand in the baking district?"

I facepalm. "You would ask, Robin."

"Well, sorry I want to try those pastries Stahl was talking about!" he growls in response.

"Uh, yeah, go to the main square and go directly east past two side streets and take a left, and you're there," he directs us hesitantly. "You… wouldn't happen to have amnesia, would you?" he asks.

"Gods, and that's what you ask, Chrom?" his wife asks with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah, just a little something I thought of that would happen if a male Robin hangs out with Stahl too much and the married Chrom and Robin from another world showed up in the middle of their battle against Validar while they are out on the hunt for a new bakery. I just wanted to have a little bit of humor mixed in at the end. And sorry this isn't in female Robin's POV, I just couldn't figure out how to do it. I may try my hand at it at a later date, but no promises.

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.


	6. Fun by the River

"Hey, Robin!" Chrom yells from back in camp.

I turn around and watch as he runs up the hill to me. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out here?" he asks with a grin that tells me he's up to something.

"Uh, just enjoying the fresh air," I answer, knowing myself that it sounds more like a question than an answer.

He nods and picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder. "Then I want to go do something!" he exclaims with way too much energy.

I gasp as he takes off down the other side of the hill towards the river. "Chrom, don't you dare-"

With a laugh, he tosses me in, still wearing my cloak and boots. I flounder about in the icy water for a moment before regaining my bearings. "Too late," he cackles, and I see Lucina and Morgan sneaking up behind him, buckets of water in each of their hands.

"You insufferable royal, you!" I shout, trying to hide my shivering and amusement with the intent to distract him so our future children can catch him by surprise. "Now my boots are soaked, and I happen to like this particular pair! I'm making you carry me if these things are still wet when we march tomorrow!"

Still wearing that shit-eating grin, he crouches next to the river, and the two children behind him get even closer. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find a fire tome to take care of that, now won't we?" he asks, rising just as the two are about to dump the water on his head. He knocks the buckets backwards, winding up pouring the water over them instead of on him. "Gah! Lucina? Morgan?! What on earth are you two doing?!"

As they glare at him, I sneak up behind him and grab the end of his cape. "Helping me get you back!" I growl at him, yanking backwards and causing him to fall in behind me with a tremendous splash. "Thanks kids," I whisper to them as I slink under the water towards Chrom, grabbing him around his waist just as he regains his bearings and dragging him back down under the water from his standing position.

He swirls around under the water, searching for me blindly. He finally manages to grab me around my hips, lifting me up and out of the water and back onto his shoulder. "Robin!" he growls playfully, though I can tell I've hurt his pride. "You are going to pay for this!"

I bite my lip as he heaves me out of the water, noticing the children have left us, probably having fled in fear of their father's wrath. I try to crawl away from Chrom, but he grabs my sodden cloak the second he's out of the water and lifts me back to his shoulder, noticeably feeling me up. "Chrom…" I growl in a warning tone. "If anybody sees you doing that, I will make you sleep in a different tent for the rest of this trip."

I feel his torso shiver with laughter right before he pinches me right on my behind, making me gasp and hit him. "I love you too, Robin."

* * *

Yeah, I just found myself wishing for summer when I wrote this, even though I love winter and all that. Just something about icy cold water all year round… what a wonderful way to torture your loved ones with icy hands right after washing your hands, am I right?

I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.


	7. In an Outrealm

"-and on to the latest news, the woman found unconscious in the ocean the other week has finally awoken, but she has proven to be more of a mystery than before, as she seems to have amnesia, with no recollection of her past, anything beyond her first name, Robin. If anyone has any information about this woman, authorities urge you to come forward. And now, on to the weather report…"

The hooded young woman, nearing twenty, watching the tv through the glass, sighs, turns and nearly walks into another man staring at the fading picture of the white-blonde woman on the tv. "Oops! Sorry, sir!" she exclaims, stepping back and out of his personal space. She lowers her hood, revealing dark brown, nearly black hair, slightly slanted eyes like the darkest honey, set over slightly rosy cheeks

He looks down at her with wide eyes, then shakes his head with a gentle smile, trying to convince himself that he's not seeing his wife, only with dyed hair. "It's alright, miss." He gestures to the screens. "Though, if you could help me with something…"

She then smiles, understanding. "You know her, don't you?"

He nods, then holds up his left hand, displaying a wedding band. "She's my wife, and has been missing for quite some time. …My friends and I have been searching for her for months now."

She pulls her purse forward and unclips her keys from the strap. "Lucky for you, I was with her when she woke up last night. She actually asked for a man named Chrom, that wouldn't happen to be you?"

He raises his brow. "Okay, what all do you really know?"

She smiles mysteriously. "I know all about you, your world, what happened to her. She is not suffering a repeat of amnesia, I told her to fake it to make things easier for the people here to understand her."

"And you believe all of it?" he asks her incredulously.

She shrugs. "I believe in a lot of things. If I believe in ghosts, I can most certainly expand that to believe in different worlds." She glances behind him, then turns her head to the side, seeing dark figures approaching from all sides. "We have company. Are they friends of yours?" she asks, reaching into her purse slowly, grasping a couple of small items as she casts herself in the shadows cast by the buildings in the sunset.

"Not another move," the tallest of the group of newcomers growls, raising a knife, the blade glinting in the minimal light.

A small click comes from her purse, and she raises a gun, aiming at the man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she growls in return. "I would prefer not to send anyone to the morgue tonight, nor would I like to spend the night downtown, as friendly as I am with the underground and police communities."

Chrom narrows his eyes. "Frederick, that's enough. She knows where Robin is, and she was about to take me to her."

He bows his head and lowers the knife. "Sorry, Milord."

"Hmph, you're lucky I'm not required to follow the curfew anymore, and that visiting hours are still open. I can only fit seven more people in my car, and then it'll be a tight fit, if that many of you want to go," she mutters, clicking the safety on her gun and returning it to its place in her purse before strolling over to her minivan.

She clicks a button on her key to unlock her car, casting a flash of orange light over her features that makes every person other than Chrom gasp. "Milord, is that not her?"

"No, merely someone who looks like her," he sighs, following after her, almost like a lost puppy. "Frederick and Lissa, I want you two to come with me. The rest of you, I want you to go back to base, we'll be in touch with you soon."

The two follow, Chrom in the passenger seat, Frederick behind him, and Lissa behind their female acquaintance. "So…" Lissa says after a few minutes and an exit onto a highway later. "How long until we get to Robin?"

The girl glances back into the rearview mirror at Lissa. "About twenty minutes, Lissa. Have no worries, I've made sure she's as comfortable as can be, given her current situation."

Frederick gives her a frown. "You have yet to give us your name, miss."

She face palms and smiles apologetically. "I'm such an airhead! My name is Katherine Nightingale, but I have people call me Kat."

"Kat?" Chrom asks, amused. "Like the animal?"

"Yeah… long story short, people think I'm a lot like a cat, and I am rather curious about stuff, so… that happened when I was little," she explains with a hesitant laugh.

Frederick trades an amused look with Lissa before she laughs out loud. "Have you told Robin that yet?" he asks as he watches his younger charge laugh.

"Yes, and she was quite amused. The doctors were actually quite mad at me for making her laugh so much and getting her heart rate up, but they let me off the hook since it got her spirits up again," she says, rolling her eyes at the memory.

Chrom chuckles, and they lapse into silence for the rest of the drive, watching as the highway passes and the sun sinks lower on the horizon as they come into a new town, slowing down as they approach a new, sleek building with metal and windows lining the outer walls. She guides them smoothly into the parking lot, taking a reserved spot and putting up a hanger on the mirror before getting out, the others following suit so she can lock the car.

She leads them to the reception desk, where a short blonde woman types away at a computer. Kat leans over the desk and grabs a clipboard, a pen, and a few badges, winking at the blonde as she does so, who merely rolls her eyes and continues her work. "You guys need to sign in here, and just wear these while you're in the building." While they do that, she grabs a different type of badge from theirs and signs a different board, which they notice.

"Kat, why are you signing a different one?" Lissa asks, being the most curious of them and the one to voice their thoughts first.

Her eyes seem to dim slightly. "I'm going to drop you off with Robin, then I'm going to see someone else for a little while," she answers, her whole body seeming to droop slightly.

The receptionist stops her work to look up and smile tightly up at her. "Kat, she's been doing better since you convinced them to try that new drug."

She sighs. "I know… but I still don't like seeing her in so much pain."

The blonde puts her hand on her friend's hand. "I don't know what it is you do, but she seems stronger every time you come along with the medicine, and she's getting closer to being eligible for the surgery. Just have faith that whatever you're doing, you're doing something right."

"Jane, I've never done anything right, what makes you think she'll make it?" she whispers.

She smiles reassuringly. "She will, the doctor said that if she passes her physical in the morning, she can go into surgery Friday and be in therapy by next week."

She sighs. "I guess we'll see how it goes in the morning. Thanks, Jane." She turns to Chrom's group. "Come on, I know you're anxious to see her." They hurry through the sterile halls and stop in front of a wooden door, behind which they hear delirious whining at something they can't see, making Kat smile. "Robin, you're making me think that you've lost your marbles, from this side of the door!" she calls playfully, not opening the door, signing for the group to stay quiet.

They hear a huff. "Well, Kat, if you wouldn't have left me with this accursed novel with these clueless lovebirds then it wouldn't seem that way, and they seem to think I'm in need of a higher dose of this morphine stuff, which I really think is making me waaaaaay tooooo happpyyyyyy~!"

She grins as she opens the door. "Well, look who I ran into one town over, you little amnesiac bird," the girl teases her, letting them in.

Chrom, grinning in amusement and happiness at finally being reunited with his wife, walks right up to her and pulls her into his arms, kissing her breathless. "Yaaay, Chrommy!" she cheers once he pulls away, hugging him tightly to her, looking over his shoulder to see his companions. "Freddy Bear! Lissy!"

The three blanch at the nicknames, then see the glaze in her eyes. They look at Kat accusingly, who puts her hands up. "I told them not to up her dosage, but they didn't listen. I'll have a word with them, but the effects won't wear off for a few hours." She then looks up at a camera in the corner of the room, and grins. "Though, since she won't remember this, you'll have a bit of something to embarrass her with when you get home."

Lissa then grins widely. "Oh, Robin~!" she calls back cheerfully. "Why don't you give us all the juicy detail of what you and Chrom did on your ho-mmpphh!" she cries through Chrom's hand, who blushes furiously.

"Well, once we went to the springs, we- mmmphh?!"

"Let's NOT divulge that, shall we?" he asks both almost too sweetly, and with a huff, both ladies nod. He then removes his hands, then turns to Kat. "Can you please find a way to get her off this stuff sooner rather than later?"

She nods, though blushing a little bit herself, and hurries out to find the doctor, nearly running into him. Once she explains to him the situation, he agrees to lower it until she's back to her normal self. With that done, she makes her way to the intensive care ward, where she sits next to a sleeping woman with graying hair, taking her hand gently in hers.

"I miss you, Mama," she whispers, closing her eyes just in time to miss the flash of light passing between them, making her heartbeat stronger, and unknowingly drawing the attention of a blonde haired doctor just getting off duty in the hallway.


End file.
